There is a domestic and industrial need to be able to clean or remove grease, stains or dirt from materials such as a ceramics and metals, and thus restore the lustre of these materials.
Although the present invention is embodied in several different aspects, it is clear from this extremely broad background review, that each of these aspects are so linked as to form part of the same inventive concept.